Galaxy Angel Princess Milfeulle
by Runa Isami
Summary: This sttory is more of an alternate story of Galaxy Angel. Minus the cutsie stuff bringing more of a darker story to it. You also see the characters a little differently than you would in the manga and anime combined. So enjoy this new fairy taie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not my own characters, they are created by the creator of the series but the story itself was created by me so enjoy from Prologue to end! **

**Prologue**

**A lot of people have good luck and a lot of people have bad luck in the world. There is one piece of luck that is in all of us and it can hold a special kind of power. It can bring life, it can bring love, it can bring light, and much more. There is one place that can bring the luck in all of us which is within the Lucky Star Kingdom. This kingdom is well known for the powers it holds in little crystals that are shaped as stars. The people that live in this kingdom all wear these on bracelets, chokers, necklaces, and on rings. Even the princesses of this kingdom wear special stars of luck. There is one drawback, whoever posses the power of the dark star lays their hands on the lucky stars of the princesses, the kingdom will plunge into darkness and will wither away until new stars will be reborn into the new wings of light.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A Dark Preminition Comes True!**

"_**What is this?" In a space where it was nothing but darkness sets out before Ranpha. She looked around and noticed Milfeulle, the princess of the Lucky Star Kingdom and saw a dark hand come from the darkness and yelled, "No princess! Watch out!" She didn't hear her and the hand grabbed her and pulled her away. **_** Ranpha woke up and asked, "Was that a vision or a nightmare? If it was a vision, that means something bad is going to happen. What should I do? Tell the princess or not." She got out of bed and saw that it was morning in the Lucky Star Kingdom and noticed that Forte Stollen, the gunslinging, sword toting knight was in the courtyard having target practice with her pistol as usual. Ranpha Franboise, the court's psychic, known for her famous fortune telling, psychic visions, and charms, got out of bed and went to her bathroom. Meanwhile, Apricot Sakuraba, the princess in line, was heading to see her sister, the princess Milfeullee Sakuraba, in her chambers. She sees the maid, Mint Blancmanche and says to her cheerfully, "Morning Mint." "Morning Mistress Apricot." Mint said. "Please Mint, don't call me by Mistress, I sound way old for my age when you do." Apricot said. "But Apricot, you're next in line to become princess and I think it fits you." Mint told her. "There is one thing you can call me." Apricot said. "What?" Mint asked. "You can call me "Rico." She answered. "Eh, Rico!?" Mint asked and her dog ears went up. "See you Mint!" Apricot exclaimed and ran down to the room. "Even though she's next in line, she can be weird." Mint said and she kept on cleaning. In Princess Milfeulle's chambers, Chitose Karasuma, the court inventor, was filling Milfeulle in with the information on the latest invention that she and Professor Walcott have been putting together. "So in other words, the lost technology is able to be used in machines like with the emblem frames we have been building with the pieces we found a while back near the Transbaal borders." Chitose said. "By the sounds of it, you have been working very hard." Milfeulle said. "Yes, your majesty." Chitose said as she pushed up her blasses. The door opened and Apricot came in and chimed, "Morning sis, oh you have Ms. Karasuma here, I will come back later." "No, no, I am on my way out." Chitose said. "Thank you Chitose for the information, tell me when your inventions are finished." Milfeulle said. "Yes ma'am, I bid you adieu." Chitose said as she curtsied and left. "What was that all about?" Apricot asked. "Oh, she came to give me reports about the new inventions being built in the laboratories. Even though this country started as nothing at first, we were able to advance so quickly with the lost technology we found near Transbaal and with whatever Chitose and Professor Walcott are building, it will help us expand out into the universe bringing the new stars into the heavens." Milfeulle answered. "I hope so sis." Apricot said. "It will, it certainly will." Milfeulle said. In the courtyard, Ranpha was watching Forte and sighed. Forte finished her last few rounds and came over and asked, "What's wrong with you?" "It's nothing." Ranpha answered. "It doesn't sound like nothing, when you go sad, there's something! Spill it out psychic." Forte told her. "All right, promise that you won't tell the princesses or anyone else." She told her. "Knight's honor." Forte said. "I had a vision within a dream." Ranpha said. "About what?" Forte asked. "Darkness was all over the palace and the princess Milfeulle was standing there and a dark hand comes out of nowhere and grabs her and takes her away and I woke up after that." Ranpha said. "Could it be that you had a bad spicy meat bun because this kingdom has no enemies." Forte said. "I know but somehow I have a bad feeling that the light of this kingdom will change with this vision I received." Ranpha said. "Whatever it is, it better not come true, sometimes your visions never come true." Forte said. "Shut up! You know some of those are just dreams." Ranpha said. "Dreams about boys you won't meet?" Forte asked. Ranpha's face turned red. "Knew it, whatever your vision was, it may not come true. No one in the universe would come after her majesty, Milfeulle." Forte said. "You do have a point, maybe I should pray just in case that'll it never happen." Ranpha said as she walked off. Forte smirked and said, "Also give my regards to Vanilla and Normad while you're at it!" "Right!" Ranpha said as she kept walking towards the temple. **_**Could Forte be right about this? **_** She thought to herself.**

**In the Dark Star Kingdom, a really dark and cold kingdom that holds the power of the dark star. Like the Lucky Star Kingdom, the citizens of the Dark Star Kingdom also share the same kind of charms but with darkness inside of them. Prince Eonia was looking out at the snow landscape that stretched over the planet that they lived on. "Sire, Vermouth of the Hell Hounds is here." Lady Sherry said. "Bring him in." Eonia ordered. "Yes sir." She said and did as she was told. The handsome Verrmouth Matin came in. His uniform was black with silver buttons on the front and silver flame patterns on the sleeves and pants bottoms, he also wore a cape that one side had the head of the legendary Hell Hound itself, Cerberus. "Ah Vermouth, any news on finding the light that we are are searching for?" Eonia asked. "Yes, we have found a powerful source and it is said to be on the planet Elle Ciel where lies known as the Lucky Star Kingdom, it is said that a comet hit there and it brought a very bright light that was kept in little charms that the people wear, if we harness the main power, it will help this kingdom." Vermouth answered. "Who holds this power?" Eonia asked. "One of the princesses by the name of Milfeulle Sakuraba." He answered as an image appeared before them revealing Milfeulle. "She's cute, didn't know princesses would be that cute." Eonia said. "Well, she is known to be the brightest star in the kingdom after all." Vermouth said. "Go and fetch her, we need her light to bring this kingdom back into power." Eonia told him. "Yes your majesty, the other hounds and I shall do our best." Vermouth said as he bowed and then left. He returned to the barracks where the four other hounds, Camus Laphoroa, Riserva Chianti, Red Eye, and Guinness Stout, were waiting for their leader to return. "So, what did the prince say?" Camus asked. "He said to fetch her." Vermouth answered. "About damn time, I can't stand this freaking cold anymore." Guinness said. "I kind of like the cold." Red Eye said in a cold manner. "Grr Red Eye, why does your manner have to piss me off every time a damn word comes out of your mouth?" Guinness yelled. "Cool it Guinness, we should save our anger for the battle field." Riserva told him. Guinness muttered. "Well boys, time to move out, we were given a command and now it's time to play fetch." Vermouth told them. "Yes sir!" the others exclaimed and they boarded their Hell Frames and blasted off into space. Back in the Lucky Star Kingdom, Ranpha was walking out of the temple when she heard, "Well, well, the psychic decided to come and pray after who knows how long." "Ah, Normad, Vanilla, you two scared me!" Ranpha exclaimed as she turned to see Vanilla H, the head priestess and the youngest priestess known in the whole kingdom, and Normad, a talkative little raccoon. "So, what's your prayer this time? More love?" Normad asked. "No, it wasn't that…why you little!" Ranpha yelled as she was about to grab the little raccoon. "We are in a sacred place." Vanilla said. "Oh sorry, actually I was praying for something to not happen." Ranpha answered. "What is it?" Normad asked. Ranpha explained her vision and Vanilla said afterwards, "Only God would not let something bad happen but he watches over us and will protect us if something like that were to happen." "Aw Vanilla, you have the greatest praises in the kingdom!" Normad exclaimed. "For a raccoon, you sure like to suck up, oh by the way, Forte said hello." Ranpha told them. "Ah, how is that hot head? I guess she has been getting too many hangovers lately!" Normad exclaimed and laughed. Ranpha hit him. "Ah!" Normad yelled. "Ranpha…" Vanilla said. "Sorry, I had to let out my anger, well I better get going, see you around!" Ranpha said and left. "Vanilla, do you honestly believe her vision?" Norrmad asked. "I don't know, it's hard to say if it will happen but we must pray for it not to happen." She answered and looked up to the sky. In the atmosphere, the Hell Hounds arrived and were closing in. "We are about to enter the atmosphere of Elle Ciel." RIserva reported. "Good and the light of luck will be ours shortly." Vermouth said. Back in the palace, the court was having their evening meal. Ranpha still thought about the vision. Apricot looked over and asked, "You okay Ranpha?" "Oh yeah, I am fine Rico, really." She answered. "Well, it doesn't look like it." Apricot said. "It's that I don't feel so good." Ranpha answered. "I guess it was a bad spicy meat bun." Apricot said. "Yeah, it was, excuse me." Ranpha said as she got up and walked out of the dining room. She washed her face in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Should I tell the princess? I can't, if I were to tell her then there would be widespread panic! I can't let the princess get in danger…" The charm on her forehead glowed and her eyes went blank and she saw the Hell Hounds and noticed the dark aura around them and gasped, "It has arrived." She ran out of the bathroom heading back to the dining room. Back in the dining room, Ranpha ran up to Milfeulle. Milfeulle and Forte saw her and Milfeulle asked, "Ranpha, is there something wrong?" "I need to tell you something." They heard a scream and a heavy looking dark mist started to cover the room. "Oh no…no my vision…" Ranpha said and five figures appeared in the mist and everyone awaited the fate of the kingdom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Hell Hound Attack**

**In the Transbaal Kingdom, Takuto Meyers and Lester Cooldaras were having their overnight guarding duties in the towers that overlooked the rest of the land. Lester noticed the really dark cloud and lightning bolts coming out of it that was over the Lucky Star Kingdom and said, "Hey Takuto, take a look at that." "Hmm?" Takuto asked and he took the telescope out and looked over at where the cloud and asked, "Is it me or does it seem a lot darker there than here?" "Definitely something is going on over there, we should tell Shatoyan and Shiva about this and quick!" Lester answered. "Right!" Takuto exclaimed and went downstairs with him. Back in the Lucky Star Kingdom, Forte pulled out her gun and yelled, "Who are you and why are you here?" One of the figures came out of the mist and said, "We are the Hell Hounds and we came here to take your beloved princess away." "What? Why?" Mint asked. "Because she has the power we seek to light our planet and take away the darkness from it." Vermouth answered. "Mint, Chitose, Ranpha, Vanilla, take both of the princesses and run!" Forte said. "But you can't take those guys down on your own." Ranpha said. "Just go, I will be fine, if I die, I will die in honor!" Forte exclaimed. "Right, come on Rico and your majesty!" Mint exclaimed and she, the princesses, Ranpha, Vanilla, and Chitose ran off. "Hey Vermouth, should I take care of this babe? I need a good ass kicking." Guinness said. "Go ahead, I think you'll enjoy the taste of this so called luck from her while the others and I will try to find the main target. Come on Camus, Red-Eye, Rerserva." Vermouth said and ran ahead. The others followed leaving Guinness behind with Forte. Forte still held her gun out pointing at him. "Aw, a gun, usually I fight with swords!" Guinness exclaimed. "If you put it that way, I am willing to fight with a sword." Forte replied as she put her gun away and took her sword out. "Now that's more like it!" Guinness exclaimed as he took his out and charged at her and she swung hers to block it in time.**

**Meanwhile, Ranpha, Mint, Chitose, Vanilla, Normad, and the princesses were walking in hallways of the palace. "Not only our star lights in our charms are strong enough to light the way." Mint said. "Those men, they are no ordinary men." Ranpha said. "What'd you mean Ranpha?" Mint asked. "I saw them in my visions." Ranpha answered. "What'd you mean visions?" Chitose asked. "You didn't tell us any of this." Mint said. "But I did tell Vanilla, Normad, and Forte." Ranpha asked. "Then why didn't you tell me?" Milfeulle asked. "I didn't want to put you into any danger but I did and it's all my fault!" Ranpha exclaimed. "No it's not Ranpha, you didn't want to worry my sister." Apricot said. "She's right, thank you for being so front about it." Milfeulle said. "When you said that those men weren't ordinary men, I think I might've heard about the Hell Hounds and where they came from." Chitose said. They heard footsteps. "They're coming!" Normad exclaimed. "I know where we can go, come on!" Apricot exclaimed as she ran ahead. The girls followed her and they entered a passageway which lead them into a hidden lounge. "Wow, I didn't know this was here." Mint said. "Well, we never told anyone about it because it's used for emergencies only." Apricot told them. "Like now was a good time to use it, way to go Rico." Milfeulle said. "Now back to what I was saying, these men came from the Dark Star Kingdom by the charms that they were wearing. You see, that mist came from those charms and they can also control the powers of the dark star." Chitose said. "The Dark Star Kingdom?" Mint asked. "Ah yes, that kingdom is a cold planet far away that was also believed to be hit by very dark comet that caused the planet to turn into a very dark planet after the people possessed its power." Normad said. "Kind of like this kingdome." Ranpha said. "Exactly and now they are after Milfeulle because she may possess the power that brings the light to this kingdom." Chitose said, An hour passed since the commotion and they left the lounge and noticed that the mist had dissipated. "Whew, they're gone!" Mint exclaimed. "That's good, so glad my vision hasn't come true." Ranpha said. "You never know if it will or not." Normad said. "Finally I found you guys." They heard Forte and Milfeulle turned and noticed that Forte was limping over while holding her shoulder. "Forte!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry, it's just a scratch!" Forte exclaimed. Vanilla ran over and said, "Let me see your wound." "Eh?" Forte asked and took her hand off of her shoulder revealing a big gash. Vanilla placed her hand over it and a symbol appeared on her hand and she swiped her hand over it and the wound was gone. "Whoa!" Chitose exclaimed. "Now your leg." Vanilla said. Forte shown her swollen leg and Vanilla healed it. "You see, healing is one of Vanilla's specialities as a priestess." Normad said. "Well, we better start heading back to the throne room, I have a feeling those guys may come back." Ranpha said. They all nodded and they headed to the throne room.**

**Inside the throne room, the mist was still inside. "What the? I thought the mist left!" Forte exclaimed. They heard Milfeulle scream and they turned to see Vermouth holding her with a dagger at her neck. "Sister!" Apricot yelled. "Sorry, your sister is coming with me or unless you want to come and die!" Vermouth exclaimed. "Let her go!" Forte yelled as she pulled her gun out. "Don't shoot, if you do, your princess will die instead of me!" Vermouth exclaimed. "Damn it." Forte said as she put it away. "Well, if you excuse me, I have a kidnapping to finish, au de vois." He said and disappeared into the mist. "No your majesty!" Chitose yelled. The mist disappeared and Ranpha went to her knees and said, "It can't be, why did it have to happen? Why!?" She had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Ranpha, we'll get her back." Chitose said. "Wait, how?" Ranpha asked. "Two things, the Transbaal Kingdom and something that Volcott and I have been working on for a while."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Cry For Help! The Angel Frames Take Flight!**

"**So, the Lucky Star Kingdom got attacked?" Queen Shatoyan asked. "Yes ma'am, there was a very dark cloud over that kingdom while we were patrolling." Lester answered. "We didn't know why it was there in the first place but I think it is really serious." Takuto said.**

"**That's odd, that kingdome never had enemies until the event you described." Prince Shiva said. "Queen Shatoyan, a message from the Lucky Star Kingdom has been sent!" one of the attendants exclaimed. "Put it on the screen now." Shatoyan said. An image of Apricot appeared on the screen in front of them, "This is a message to the Transbaal Kingdom! The Lucky Star Kingdom has been attacked by the Dark Star Kingdom and they have taken my sister, the Princess Milfeulle, we ask for your help in retrieving her as soon as possible or the kingdom will be doomed for all eternity! I repeat, we ask for your help!" Apricot said and the image disappeared. "Sounds like they are in desperate need of help." Lester said. Takuto nodded. "Captain Takuto Meyers and Lt. Lester Cooldaras, I send you to the Lucky Star Kingdom to help the princess in line and anyone else who is part of the court in finding and rescuing the princess Milfeulle." "Yes ma'am!" the both of them exclaimed and saluted.**

**In the Dark Star Kingdom, the Hell Hounds returned to the palace with Milfeulle. The princess was being carried by Vermouth, she was knocked out from a sedative that Red-Eye injected her so she won't resist on the way back. "We returned with a sleeping princess." Vermouth announced. "Good and it looks like the plan was a success." Eonia said with a smirk and came over to them and looked at the princess. "Well, she is certainly cute especially in the flesh." "What should we do with her now since the plan is now complete?" Riserva asked. "Why don't we kill her?" Guinness asked. "If we were to kill her, then the light will be lost, I need to figure out how to get it out of her, Vermouth, take her to my room and make sure she is comfortable." Eonia said. "Yes sir." Vermouth said as he walked away with Milfeulle still in his arms and arrived at the room and lied her down on the big sleigh bed. He looked at the sleeping princess and said, "The princess of the Lucky Star Kingdom, her light is now ours, hopefully it will be strong enough to light this kingdom up and all of our hearts from the deep cold darkness that fills them."**

**Back in the Lucky Star Kingdom, Vanilla was checking on all of the people that had been around during the Hell Hounds' attack and made sure that they were okay. Mint was serving the people cups of tea to soothe them. Meanwhile, Chitose was at the lab with Professor Volcott making the last few preparations on the inventions that she and the professor have been working on. "I can't believe the princess has been taken right after telling her about these things." Chitose said. "Don't be so hesitant Chitose, we have plenty of time to make sure that these will be prepared for battle." Volcott told her. "I hope you're right professor, I am not risking mine and the others' lives when it comes to piloting these things." Chitose said. "Professor, doctor, take a look at this!" One of the scientists exclaimed. Both CHitose and Volcott ran to the window where they noticed that the sun is now being covered by a very deep eclipse. "Oh no, it can't be." Chitose said."A solar eclipse? We haven't had one in quite some time now." Volcott said. "It's no ordinary eclipse, it's signaling that this kingdom is going to perish soon since Princess Milfeulle was taken away along with the light of this place." Chitose answered. She saw something coming their way and ran to grab the binoculars and returned with them. She looked through them and saw a air cruiser coming their way and then zoomed in on one of the wings and saw the Transbaal emblem on it and said, "They have arrived." Apricot noticed the solar eclipse as she waited for the cruiser ship. "Could this be the result of my sister's kidnapping?" she asked. "It might be, we never seen an eclipse this strong." Mint answered. "Rico, the Transbaalians have arrived." One of the servants said. "Bring them in!" she ordered. The servant nodded and did as she was told. Captain Meyers and Lt. Cooldaras were brought before Apricot. She looked at them and said, "You two must be the two sent by Queen Shatoyan, am I correct?" "Yes Ma'am, I am Captain Takuto Meyers and this is my Lt, Lester Cooldaras, we came in response to your cry for help! We are as devastated as you about your sister being taken by the Dark Star Kingdom." Takuto told her. "Takuto and I will do our best in helping you in retrieving the princess from these kidnappers you mentioned in your distress signal." Lester said. "Good, by what Chitose reported earlier, she told me specifically that these villains came from a different planet that holds this kingdom and somehow she and our scientists have created something that will help us fight back. She also told my sister about it before the kidnapping." Apricot said. "So the princess herself already knows about it." Lester said. Apricot nodded. "So, whatever it is, it better be combat ready." Takuto said. Chitose came from the laboratory and said, "They are ready Rico. Forte, Ranpha, Vanilla, Normad, and the Transbaalians must follow me."**

**The other servants brought Forte and Ranpha to the laboratories while Mint fetched both Vanilla and Normad from the infirmary. In the laboratory, Volcott lead them to a hangar looking area with black holes in the floor. They were lead to a middle platform as Forte asked, "What's all this Chitose?" "This is the hangar where the professor and I have been working with the many other scientists. We created special vehicles with something called the Lost Technology along the Transbaal borders." Chitose answered. "No way, the queen never told us about all this." Takuto said. "She didn't know either, that's the thing, we only found out about it while we were scouting over there. As they always say, 'finder's keepers loser's weepers'. Now back to the inventions, these ships have been made to be used for combat and instead of using our lucky star charms we use our well-being with them. You see, once in the cockpit, a halo will form above our heads and we pilot them with the control sticks that are in front of us. Now to show you all these machines that we call Angel Frames! Profesor, push the button!" Chitose exclaimed.**

**Volcott did as he was told and they saw platforms rising from the black holes in the floor with jet looking machines. "Wow, we are actually going to pilot these?" Forte asked. "Yes, even though we don't really know if we can actually synch with them unless the halos will accept each of us." Chtiose answered. "How so?" Normad asked. "Besides the Lost Technology, these things were also built with advanced technology that can allow synchronizations with the pilots which will you be girls." Volcott answered. "What? Takuto and I won't get any frames?" Lester asked. "Unfortunately, we didn't build any masculine frames for male pilots, all we had was research for frames that can synch with female pilots." Chitose answered. "That explains it, one question, why us? Why can it be anyone in the kingdom?" Ranpha asked. "Because we are part of the court of cocurse and the court is supposed to rescue her highness after all." Chitose answered. "It all makes sense. By the way, what are these things' names and who gets which one?" Forte asked. "I am about to tell you, Forte your frame is the Happy Trigger, which you are standing next to it." Chitose answered. Forte looked over at it and said, "I guess I could tell mine apart very easily." "Sure you can." Ranpha said. "Ranpha, the red one is yours, it's called the Kung-Fu Fighter." "Ooh! It matches my skirt!" Ranpha exclaimed. "Vanilla and Mint, you two will be piloting the Harvester and the Trick Master." Chitose said. "Where will I be?" Normad asked. "You can sit with Vanilla or stay with Takuto and Lester." Chitose answered. "Wait, that raccoon talked!" Lester exclaimed. "You got that right, you expect me to sound like an actual raccoon?" Normad asked. "Moving on, mine is known as the Sharp Shooter." Chitose said. "What about those two over there?" Forte asked as she pointed the other two angel frames on the bigger platform. "Those two are the royal frames that belong to the Sakuraba sisters, we couldn't forget about them! Apricot, yours is known as the Cross Caliber and the one next to it is your sister's, the Lucky Star." Chitose answered. "You mean, my sister and I get to be pilots?" Apricot asked. "Yes, your sister needs you and I know it, so you'll be cocming with us." Chitose answered. "One question, how are we going to transport these?" Ranpha asked. "Volcott?" Chitose asked. He nodded and pressed another button and lights came on and a sealed door opened to reveal a big ship that had the Lucky Star Kingdom's emblem on the side. "Meet our transport ship, Star Ciel!" Chitose exclaimed. "Wow, this is so beautiful!" Mint exclaimed. "What about us?" Takuto asked. "You two will be our commanders and support system, how can I say this? The princes of the Lucky court?" Chitose asked as she winked. "Very funny." Lester said. "We better hurry, we need to rescue the princess and quick or this kingdom will perish!" Chitose exclaimed. "Right!" the others exclaimed. Both Takuto and Lester boarded the Lucky Ciel. "I am going with you in case the frames need repairs!" Volcott exclaimed as he followed both of them. "Fine with us." Lester said. The girls boarded their respective frames while the Lucky Star was being carried onto the Lucky Ciel. "The Lucky Star has been safely placed into the ship's hangar." One of the scientists said. "Good, give us the clear to take off." Chitose said. "You all are in the clear, God speed!" the scientist exclaimed. The hangar doors opened. The halos appeared on the girls' heads. "Synchronization complete in all frames." Volcott reported. "What does that mean?" Lester asked. "It means they are all synchronized, now call out the jets to start Captain." Volcott said. "Right! Start the Lucky Ciel jets and get ready to launch!" "Lucky Ciel preparing for launch!" one of the officers on the ship exclaimed. "Systems are go! CHitose Karasuma Sharp Shooter take off!" Chitose exclaimed. "Forte Stollen Happy Trigger take off!" "Ranpha Franboise Kung-Fu Fighter take off!" "Mint Blancmanche Trick Master take off!" "Vanilla H Harvester take off!" "Here we go!" Normad exclaimed. "Apricot Sakuraba Cross Caliber take off!" The other frames follwed suit. "Professor Volccott!" "Takuto Meyers!" "Lester Cooldaras!" "LUCKY CIEL TAKE OFF!" all three of them exclaimed and the Lucky Ciel launched and followed the frames. The Queen Shatoyan and Prince Shiva saw the trails of smoke and Shiva asked, "Is that them?" "Yes, they have gone forth with their mission, hopefully they will return safely with the princess and all cocme back in one piece." She answered. "I hope so too." Shiva said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Darkened Hearts**

**Milfeulle woke up later on and noticed that she was in a newer room and asked, "Where am I? This is not the Lucky Star Kingdom." She felt the chill of her surroundings and crossed her arms and shivered. "It's so cold." "Ah, the princess has woken up from her slumber and I thought I was going to wake her up with my own lips." She heard Eonia say and turned and asked. "Who are you?" "I am prince Eonia and I had my friends of the Hell Hounds bring you here." He answered as he walked over. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked. "Because I wanted your light of course, the light that you hold is strong and warm and it's the light I need to bring to this kingdom." He answered. She gasped and yelled, "No, no, you can't take it away, my light brings life to my kingdom without it, they will die!" "Like if I care if a kingdom like yours lives or dies all I want is my kingdom to get out of its cold and dark state and able to be one to admire besides yours and the Transbaal Kingdom combined!" Eonia exclaimed and cackled. Milfeulle trembled in fear and thought, **_**Mint, Ranpha, Forte, Chitose, Vanilla, Rico, where are you? Help me please! **_** Somewhere in the galaxy, the angel frames and the Lucky Ciel were on their way to the Dark Star Kingdom on the planet Cerberus. Ranpha suddenly heard Milfeulle's thought and she gasped and said, "Princess Milfeulle…" Her Kung-Fu Fighter swerved and alsost ran into Forte's Happy Trigger. "Hey, what where you're flying Ranpha!" Forte yelled. "Sorry, I got a very strong thought from the princess." Ranpha said. "Eh?" Forte asked. "What was it?" Mint asked. "It was a cry for help." Ranpha answered. "The cry for help might've disrupted your well-being causing the frame to swerve." Chitose said. "Probably, but we better hurry, I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to her." Ranpha said. "Right." The others said. They kept on flying towards the planet. They arrived and were about to enter the atmosphere. In Eonia's palace, Riserva noticed something on the radar while he was standing guard in the tower and said, "This ls interesting." "What is it?" Guinness asked as he walked over and saw the blips on the radar. "Looks like we have intruders." Riserva said. "By the looks of things that those girls came to rescue their beloved princess." Guinness said. "We should tell Eonia." Riserva told him. "Right." Guinness said and the both of them found Eonia in his throne room and told him about what they found. "So, the Lucky Star Kingdom decided to come after all, let them come, I think I can handle them." Eonia told them. "Are you sure your majesty?" Guinness asked. "Can't we go after them since they are just above us?" Riserva asked. "No, just let them arrive, I have a plan in store for them." Eonia answered. "Well, if you say so sir." Riserva said.**

**Ranpha, Forte, Mint, Chitose, Vanilla, Normad, Apricot, Lester, and Takuto were running down the halls of the palace. "Hey Ranpha, do you have an idea where Milfeulle is?" Forte asked. "I don't know but I have a feeling that she's nearby." Ranpha answered. "Well you better point us in the right direction because I am starting to get even more mad at the guys that took her!" Forte yelled. Mint's ears suddenly went up and down and she stopped suddenly. The others stopped and turned to her. Takuto asked, "What is wrong Mint?" "I think I might've sensed her." She answered. "Eh?" Lester asked. "This way." She answered and lead the way down a corridor where at the end they saw Milfeulle lying on the floor. "Princess!" Forte yelled and ran over to her and lifted her up a little. Ranpha felt a very deep chill and said, "Forte, look out, that's not her!" "Huh?" she asked. She heard a cackle and the Milfeulle she was holding turned her head and revealed herself to be Vermouth and Forte screamed. Vermouth kicked Forte down. Forte hit the floor and fell on her arm and cringed in pain. "Forte!" Mint yelled. Vermouth stood up and said, "You are such fools, you fell into our trap!" "What?" Takuto asked. "Red-Eye the cage!" Vermouth exclaimed. Red-Eye pressed the button and a cage on top of them. "Hey, let us go!" Lester yelled. "Yeah and give us Milfeulle back!" Normad yelled. "Never, her light is ours." Vermouth said as he ripped the dress, wig, and halo off. "Why would you want the light of our kingdom? This kingdom is too dark for it to shine and not only that your hearts are too dark for it! You don't understand…" Chitose stopped as Guinness pointed the gun at her. "Say another word or I will blow your head off." He told her. She gasped. "So, what's this trap of yours? Keep us in a cage?" Forte asked. She had her hand on her injured arm. "Exactly." Vermouth answered. "Man, you guys need to think up something original." Forte told them. "Why not torment for a little while as well? This cage is no ordinary cage, with the push of the other button, we can do this." Camus said as he pressed the other button and electricity shocked their captives. They screamed in pain and the electricity went off and they went to their knees. "Very useful, give me that!" Vermouth exclaimed as he took the control and pressed the button and shocked them and started cackling as he heard them screams. "Enough Vermouth." They all heard. They looked up to see Eonia coming over. "Who are you?" Takuto asked as he breathed heavily. "I am Prince Eonia of the Dark Star Kingdom and you have trespassed in quarters." Eonia told him. "Wait, it can't be, the Prince Eonia who was bom the Transbaal Kingdom years ago." CHitose said. "Wait, what did he try to do?" Forte asked. "Way before you and the rest of us became part of the Lucky Star court, Shatoyan had an older son, which happened to be Eonia, once he tried to take over Transbaal with an uprise saying that the Queen Shatoyan was an irresponsible queen and leading her kingdom into turmoil especially after Shiva's birth. He was thrown into the dungeon which didn't hold him enough then it lead to banishment to this planet." Chitose said. "I guess being a scientist has its perks." Forte said. "I am also a historian." Chitose said. "Well put Miss Karasuma, your father would've been pleased to know about your knowledge." Eonia said. "How'd you know my father!?" she yelled. "He tried to take some of the comet that hit this kingdom and try to find the components of its material but I had him killed." Eonia said. "No!" she yelled. "You are such a snake!" Mint yelled. "Why thank you, if you all are wondering about your beloved princess, she's in my suite and I am not going to give her back." Eonia said. "What? You think one light will help your darkened heart?" Normad snapped. "God can't help the evil." Vanilla said. "Maybe I should take all of yours, starting with Miss Karasuma's!" Eonia exclaimed. "What?" she asked. Eonia took the star charm off of her choker and she passed out. "No Chitose!" Ranpha yelled. Lester held her up and felt her head and said, "She has a fever." "What? How?" Takuto asked. "We need to get out of here and have her get medical attention." Mint said. "How can we get out of here then?" Ranpha asked. "I think I know how, hey Vanilla, a little help?" Forte asked. Vanilla nodded and came over and healed Forte's arm. "That's much better! Now stand back everyone." Forte exclaimed and went over to the cage bars and grabbed them and started pulling them. "Are you crazy? Those bars are made out of the strongest steel ever!" Guinness exciaimed. "Let's see about that!" Forte exclaimed as she pulled harder and the charm on her wrist glowed and she pulled them apart and went through. "All right Forte!" Ranpha exclaimed as she followed and the others did the same. "Why you…" Guinness said. "Guys, get Chitose back to the Lucky Ciel while I take care of Mr. Scar Face and his little friend!" Forte exclaimed as she took her gun out. "See you back there!" Mint exclaimed as she and the others ran off. "Not so fast!" Riserva yelled and went after Ranpha. Ranpha started fighting him and yelled, "Hurry you guys!" The others ran out of the palace and ran back to the Lucky Ciel.**

**Lester laid Chitose on a bed in the sick bay where nurses ran over to take care of her. "I wonder why she fainted." Takuto said. "I don't know either she was fine earlier and also she is the only one who knows about the frames and possibly get the princess back." Lester said. "She's not the only one, I know about the frames, the reason why she built them is because she wanted to find a way to avenge for what happened to her father." Volcott told them. "Wait, Eonia did tell us earlier that he had her father killed while he was on this planet." Lester said. "Oh my." Volcott said. "This Eonia guy is more slimier than those Hell Hounds by the sounds of it, whatever he is going to do with the princess after this planet lights up, it may be a little worse than what the Lucky Star Kingdom might be going through now." Lester said. Both Takuto and Volcott nodded in agreement.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Escaping Light**

**Chitose was placed on life support since her condition has gotten worse after returning the ship the hour before. Both Ranpha and Forte returned from Eonia's palace all bruised. Vanilla healed their wounds. Forte asked Volcott, "How's Chitose?" "She's gotten worse since we returned." He answered. "What's wrong with her?" Ranpha asked. "Well, since you asked, I should tell you all." Volcott said. "Tell us what?" Mint asked as she brought the tea on a tray. "Something about Chitose that only Milfeulle did." Volcott answered. "Which is?" Forte asked. "Well, the first seventeen years of her life, Chitose has a very tramautizing illness, her father tried turning to me and the other scientists to find a cure and we came up with nothing. Her father knew about the comet that hit here and read about its materials and left the Lucky Star Kingdom to retrieve some of its matter to see if it can help cure the illness but as what Lester and Takuto said, he was killed. Then the princess heard about Chitose being ill and came to her while she was in the hospital one day." **

_**A young Chitose was looking out of the window of the hospital. She asked one of the nurses, "Can I go outside today?" "Sorry Chitose, the doctor is still worried that you'll get worse again, maybe tomorrow." The nurse answered. Chitose sighed and said, "Okay." She went back to looking out the window. An hour later, she heard a knock on the door and Chitose said, "Come in." "Chitose, a special visitor came to see you." A nurse told her. The door opened wider and Milfeulle and Mint came in. "No way, the princess?" Chitose asked and she curtsied and she almost fell over. Mint helped her get up. "You really don't need to curtsy." Mint told her. "But…" Chitose said. "It's okay Mint, she was just being formal after all." Milfeulle told Mint with a smile. Mint nodded. "What brings you here your highness?" Chitose asked. "Well, I came to see the daughter of the professor's friend of course, I heard that you have been in the hospital for a very long time." Milfeulle answered as she sat down. Chitose nodded. "How long if you don't mind me asking?" Mint asked. "Since I was a baby, there is no cure anything, the doctors even told me that I will die from it but they don't know how much longer I will live either." Chitose answered. "I see, so your life is in the hand of fate but you're lucky that you're still alive today, why don't you become part of my court?" Milfeulle asked. "What, you really want me to be part of it!?" Chitose asked. "Of course, you have a great potential to be parential working for me as any part of it." Milfeulle answered. "There is one thing I would like to do." Chitose told her. "What is that?" Mint asked. "Work alongside as both a scientist in inventing stuff and also a historian!" Chitose exclaimed. "Well, you will of course and as proof! Here is your star charm, it will help you live a better life without worrying about your illness." Milfeulle told her as she handed Chitose the charm. Days later, the ccharm worked and Chitose's luck ccame true and she was released and started to train with Volcott and the court historians right after her release.**_

"**I guess the princess really helped her out." Normad said. "Yes she did, but now, I don't know if she will be able to live long enough since her luck was taken away." Volcott said with a worried look. "What should we do now? Eonia might send the Hell Houndds after us if we try again to break into his palace." Mint said. "Mint's right, we better come up with a better plan than just going in without one." Forte said. The others nodded in agreement. Back at Eonia's palace, Eonia was looking at the charm he took from Chitose and smirked and said, "I have another star and it seems to me it holds this girl's life." "So, what are you going to do with it?" Vermouth asked. "I might threaten them with it of course even though it may help me with what we want." He answered. Meanwhile, Milfeulle was still in Eonia's room. She thought, **_**I need to get out of here, but how, this palace is not like mine. **_** She looked at the door. **_**Does that lead into the hallway? **_** She got up and walked over and opened it and saw a hallway andshe walked in and started walking down the hallway and saw another corridor when she reached the end of it. "Where to now?" she asked and then she turned right. She kept on walking through hallways and passed by the dining area and kept on walking down more hallways until she reached a grand staircase. "Coud this be the way out?" she wondered and she walked downstairs. She saw Red-Eye and Camus walk by. She gasped and hid behind one of the pillars. Her heart was pounding. "Hmm?" Camus asked. "What is it?" Red-Eye asked. "I thought I saw something but I guess it was my imagination." He told him and the both of them kept on walking. Milfeulle came out from behind the pillar and she sighed in relief and said, "That was close." She saw the big doors across from her and went over to them and opened one of them and felt the rush of icy, cold air and she sivered and said, "Well, here goes." She went out of the door and started running. In the sky, Ranpha was patrolling overhead like Mint, Apricot, Forte, and Vanilla were. "Do you see anything?" Mint asked. "Nope, nothing." Apricot answered. "Well, keep on looking girls, the princess might be somewhere!" Takuto reported from the Lucky Ciel. "Yes sir!" the girls exclaimed. Back at the palace, Lady Sherry ran into Eonia's throne room and yelled, "The princess has disappeared!" "What!?" Eonia yelled. "Should we go out looking for her sir?" Vermouth asked. "Yes and hurry! Within an icy cold place, she won't survive and I need her." Eonia answered. The Hell Hounds flew off in their Hell Frames to search for Milfeulle.**

**Milfeulle kept on walking towards the east, she had her arms crossed in order to protect her from the cold. She fell over and yelled, "Ouch!" She got back up and started walking again. After a while, snow started to fall again. The Angel Frames kept on flying overhead trying to search for her. Vanilla noticed that her radar was beeping. "Hey Vanilla, I think we found something." Normad said. "Could it be?" she asked and started flying over to where the location that the radar was pointing to. Milfeulle fell down again and tore some of her dress in the process. "Where am I? Am I already far away from that castle I was in earlier?" She closed her eyes. Vanilla found the location and landed and ran over to the spot where Milfeulle was lying down. "It is…" Vanilla said. Normad ran over and said, "We finally found her!" He looked up and saw a black ship and yelled, "Ah! We need to get out of here! One of Eonia's henchmen are here!" Vanilla wrapped Milfeulle's arm around her shoulders and ran back to Harvester and got back inside. Riserva noticed it and said, "Bingo, I found one of the girls." "Good, take care of her and if she has the princess, bring her back." Vermouth told him. "Roger!" Riserva exclaimed. Vanilla took off from the ground and was starting to head back. She reported to the others as she was flying, "Everyone, Normad and I found the princess and we are coming back to base." "Good job Vanilla!" Forte exclaimed. Vanilla's warning alarms beeped and Normad yelled, "Oh man, we're being followed!" "What?" Forte asked. "We spotted one of the Hell Hounds when we were getting the princess back onto Harvester!" Normad exclaimed. "Hold him off for now, I am nearby!" Apricot exclaimed. "No Rico, what if they catch you?" Ranpha asked. "Don't worry, I will be fine, that is my sister in there, I can't let those guys catch her again!" Apricot yelled as she piloted her Cross Caliber towards Vanilla's location. **_**Here I come sis! **_** Apricot thought to herself. Vanilla and Riserva were in combat when Apricot arrived. "What the?" Riserva asked. "Rico!" Normad exclaimed. Apricot started to shoot at Riserva and yelled, "Stay away from my sister!" "Eh? Sister?" Riserva asked. **_**It can't be, the princess' sister? Maybe I should tell Eonia. **_** He thought to himself as he kept on fighting. Both Vanilla and Apricot kept on firing back. "Damn, you two won this time, don't forget, we can hunt you down especially you Miss Little Princess!" Riserva exclaimed as he pulled away. Apricot gasped. "You okay Rico?" Vanilla asked. "Yeah, I think, is my sister okay?" she asked. "When we picked her up, she was unconscious, but she seems okay." Normad answered. "That's good, let's hurry and get her back to the Lucky Ciel and fast!" Apricot exclaimed. "Right." Vanilla said and the both of them headed back to the Lucky Ciel.**

**Back at Eonia's palace, Riserva told Eonia about Milfeulle's sister. "So, the princess is not an only child." Eonia said. "That's right and I failed in retrieving her older sister." Riserva said. "Leave her for now, I have a better plan for getting her and this time her sister too, I have a feeling that their lights will help out a lot." Eonia answered with a smirk.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The Princess Finally Spreads Her Wings**

**The next day, Eonia came into the lab and found Lady Sherry waiting for him and asked. "You called for me?" "Yes, I think I have a way to capture both the princess and her sister and to use their light." Sherry answered. "Tell me." He told her. "I had these machines ready for a while, even though they're a prototype but they will work, you see, the girls from the Lucky Star Kingdom, according to Camus, are called Angel Frames." Sherry said. "Angel Frames?" Eonia asked. "Yes, unlike the Hounds' Hound Plates, these frames interact how well the pilot synchs and how their well-being can interact with it. Well these are known as claw cages that can catch any mech once they are sent out at my control." She said. "Interesting." Eonia said. "I programmed these special ones to catch both the princess' and her sister's frames and send them into the lab that is at the northern pole of this planet and send them up into the magnetosphere." Sherry told him. "How will the light be tapped?" Eonia asked. "Once in the lab, we have platforms that have big connector rodds that can surround them and connect plugs to them and their light will be extracted and sent into the magnetosphere causing a chemical reaction to send the light throughout the planet." Sherry answered. "Sounds to me that you have been researching this." Eonia said. "Yes, especially with the star you taken from that young lady who lost her father here." Sherry told him. "Well, let's get this plan under way, I think it would be fun to have our favorite dogs after them." Eonia with a smile. In Vermouth's room, he was looking out over the snowy wasteland. He couldn't stop thinking about Milfeulle. "Hey Vermouth, you awake?" he heard Riserva. "Yes." He answered. Riserva came in and asked, "You okay? You don't seem like yourself this morning." "Riserva, do you think it's even worth the trouble to light this planet up?" Vermouth asked. "What'd you mean? You want the same thing, don't you want to look at a brighter world and feel the warmth again?" Riserva asked. "I do, but why fight for it when we can leave this place instead?" Vermouth asked. "Hey, you can't be getting soft on us or you may end up losing your life in the process?" Riserva asked. Vermouth sighed. "Tell me what happened to thg power thirsty hound we used to know?" Riserva asked. "I don't know anymore." Vermouth answered. "Guys, orders from Eonia, we are taking off in an hour, we are going to capture the princesses of the Lucky Star Kingdom and crush the other girls in the process!" Guinness exclaimed. "Let me guess, you want to take down Forte?" Red-Eye asked. "Shut it." He told Red-Eye. Vermouth was silent and walked off. "What's with him?" Camus asked. "Well guys, I guess we might have a traitor amongst us." Riserva told them. "You mean…?" Guinness asked. Riserva nodded and said, "It's Vermouth and he maybe up to something, if he starts acting weird, we kill him." Riserva answered. "Are you sure about it?" Camus asked. "If one us turn tail and run, we go after them with our plates and I think my platae would like the taste of Vermouth's blood." Red-Eye told them. "That's the true Red-Eye I like." Guinness said. "Now, let's get ready for our next battle." Riserva told them and walked off and the others exclaimed, "Yes sir!"**

**On the Lucky Ciel, Milfeulle woke up and saw her sister at her side and asked, "Ricco?" "So glad you're awake!" Apricot exclaimed. "Where am I?" Milfeulle asked. "You're in the infirmary aboard the Lucky Ciel, you see, me and the rest of the court came to rescue you." Apricot answered. "The court?" Milfuelle asked. "Yeah, me, Forte, Mint, Ranpha, Vanilla, Normad, and Chitose." Apricot answered. "You all came to rescue me, how?" Milfeulle asked. "With Chitose's and Professor Volcott's inventions known as the Angel Frames." Apricot answered. Milfeulle sat up and said, "They actually worked, where's Chitose!?" "She's…" Apricot started. "Where is she, I need to thank her!" Milfeulle exclaimed. She saw the medical unit across from her and got up and walked over and noticed who was in the bed. She saw Chitose lying in the bed with an IV and life support hooked up to her. She had an oxygen mask on her face, breathing shallowly. "What's wrong with her?" Milfeulle asked. "Oh, your highness, you're awake!" Volcott exclaimed. "Professor, is she okay?" she asked him. "No, she had her star taken away while she and the others were rescuing you at Eonia's palace." He answered. "Oh no, that means she may be dying from her disease." She said. "Who knows, all we got to do is rely on our luck that she lives." Volcott told her. Milfeulle nodded. "Your highness." She heard Ranpha and said, "Ranpha!" Ranpha ran over and hugged her and said, "I am so sorry!" "For what?" "For not telling you about my vision!" she answered with tears in her voice. "It's okay Ranpha, I forgive you." She told her. Ranpha nodded. "So, the princess is up from her slumber." Forte announced. "Yeah, I was worried that she would be out cold from the freezing weather." Normad said. "At least you and Vanilla found her in time." Mint said. Suddenly, alarms went off and the intercom came on, "Attention all Lucky Ciel staff, the Hell Hounds have been spotted outside of the ship! I repeat, the Hell Hounds have been spotted man your battle stations!" "Damn it, just as we got the princess back they come here!" Forte exclaimed. "I want to go with you all." Milfeulle said. "What?" Forte asked. "Princess…" Mint started. "Listen, it's all my fault that Chitose is lying here sick and I have put you all in danger!" she answered. "Listen siss, you can't go out there because they might catch you again or even worse…" Apricot said. "Everyone all I have been doing is sit around and play the role as your princess and now it's time for me to protect you all like you did with me back at home!" Milfeulle exclaimed. Forte nodded and said, "It's really time to spread your wings your highness." Milfeulle turned to Volcott and asked, "Professor, have you and Chitose made an angel frame?" "Yes, follow me." He answered as he went ahead and Milfeulle followed. "Come everyone, let's get to our frames!" Forte exclaimed. "Right!" the others exclaimed and ran to the hangar.**

**The Hound Plates were waiting outside of the Lucky Ciel when the Angel Frames came out and went after them. "All right time to fight!" Guinness exclaimed. Vermouth stood silent. "Hey Vermouth, wake up!" Camus yelled. "Right, let's go hounds!" he exclaimed. They all flew forward at the Angel Frames. Milfeulle was taken to the Lucky Star, which was still sitting in the hangar. "Princess Sakuraba, this is your frame, the Lucky Star, Miss Chitose made this one special for you." Volcott told her. "It's beautiful, I will make her proud!" Milfeulle exclaimed as she went inside the Angel Frame. Milfeulle got into the cockpit and said, "This is for you Chitose, I will get your star back, I saved you once and you did best on helping the others save me and now it's my turn! Milfeulle Sakuraba Lucky Star launch!" The Lucky Star's boosters came on and her Angel Frame halo came over her halo crown and she took the controls and flew out of the hangar. Outside, Lady Sherry was piloting her own frame, waiting for the right time to strike with the claw cages that her frame had in store. She was watching the Angel Frames and Hound Plates fighting and saw one additional Angel Frame appear. "Could that be the newest one the princess is piloting and which one is her sister piloting then?" she asked. In the middle of the fight, Happy Trigger was dodging the plate that Guinness was piloting. "Come on Forte, show what you've got!" Guinness exclaimed. "You are starting to piss me off!" she yelled as she fired back.Mint was fighting Riserva when she noticed Lucky Star and said, "Princess, is that you?" "Yes it's me, time to take flight!" Milfeulle answered. Vermouth noticed the pink frame and asked, "Is that her?" "Vermouth! Vermouth! Go after the princess! Sherry wants the Angel Frame she's piloting to be immobilized when the claw cage is ready to capture her!" Riserva ordered. "R-right!" he hesitated and flew after her. "Sister look out!" Apricot yelled. "Huh?" Milfeulle asked and she saw Vermouth fly straight for her and she screamed and flew away. "I'm coming sister!" Apricot yelled and flew after Vermouth. Vermouth started firing at Lucky Star. "Milfeulle, fire back!" Takuto exclaimed. "Who are you?" she asked. "Don't ask now, just fight!" Takuto exclaimed. Milfeulle nodded and turned and started firing back at Vermouth. Vermouth dodged the shots. Apricot yelled, "Get back here!" She fired at him. "Rico!" Milfeulle yelled. "I'm tired of waiting!" they heard a female yell. "What the?" Forte asked. "Princess look out!" Vermouth yelled. "Huh!?" Milfeulle asked and she heard something grab Lucky Star and screamed. "No sis!" Apricot yelled. "I haven't forgotten you either!" Apricot felt her frame being grabbed as well and she screamed. The claw cages wrapped themselves around both Cross Caliber and Lucky Star. "No, Rico! Milfeulle!" Ranpha yelled. "Hurry, fire at those things!" Forte ordered. They did and a barrier bounded their shots. "Foolish girls, these cages are protected which means your guns can't hit them!" Sherry exclaimed. "Who are you and why do you have to go after both of the princesses!?" Lester yelled. "I am Lady Sherry and we are after your girls because they hold something we need!" "Damn you!" Ranpha yelled. "Sherry, let go of them!" they heard Vermouth yell. "Eh? Wait a second did a Hell Hound just yell that?" Forte asked. "Yeah!" Normad exclaimed. "Why Vermouth, never knew you cared for the princess that much." Sherry said. "Vermouth, you traitor!" Riserva yelled. "I am not going to play this game anymore, I rather live in a cold and dark world rather than one that is using something that keeps another place alive for years." Vermouth said. "What the hell are you saying!?" Guinness asked. "Have you gone mad?" Camus asked. "Enough questions, let's kill him while we're at it." Red-Eye said coldly. "Go ahead boys while I take these two girls to the magnetosphere." Sherry said as she vanished in her frame with both the Cross Caliber and Lucky Star. "No, get back here you bitch!" Ranpha yelled with tears in her voice. "No, princess, Rico…" Mint said. In the magnetosphere, both of the princesses' frames were still in the cages once they were brought to the lab. "It is time for the light to be brought forth." Sherry said with a smirk as she stared at the key to Cerberus' future.**

**Author's Commentary!**

**Hello! I hope you all are enjoying my fic Galaxy Angel Princess Milfeulle as much as I am enjoying writing it. A little background this fic started when I saw a pic of Milfeulle as a princess and thought up an alternate universe of her being the princess and here it is six chapters so far! I am a big fan of the series Galaxy Angel as much as you all but back to the commentary. As you all noticed I added the villiains from the manga especially the Hell Hounds, I noticed that in the manga they were killed off cheaply so I brought them back. I know I had the title "Hell Frames" in the past couple of chapters but then my boyfriend came up with the title "Hound Plates" which makes a lot of sense since guys would wear plated armor while girls would wear framing armor and it kind of helps with this scenario to tell the good guys and the bad guys apart even though the Hound Plates weren't named like the Angel Frames were. And this fic also shows the change in Vermouth as well, like in chapter 4 he was very sadistic but now you can see the transition and you got to see in chcapter 7 with what is going to happen to him. Well that is all! Enjoy the rest of Galaxy Angel Princess Milfeulle.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: A Hell Hound's Betrayal**

"**Damn you Vermouth, you are nothing but a traitor!" Riserva yelled. "Shall we boys?" Guinness asked. "Yes, let's." Red-Eye hissed. The Hound Plates were still nearby the Lucky Ciel while the Angel Frames were watching from their position. "What is about to happen?" Ranpha asked. "I don't know but it's between those guys." Forte answered. "Hounds! Fire!" Riserva yelled. Vermouth didn't move, he just stood there in his plate getting hit. "No, get out of there!" Mint yelled. The Hound Plate that held Vermouth started to fall to the ground. Smoke came out of it as it crashed. The Hell Hounds cackled and flew away. "What should we do now?" Normad asked. "Retrieve him of course." Vanilla answered. "Do you think he will try to kill us?" Mint asked. "I don't know, let's just go down there and see if he is okay." Forte answered. They all flew down to the crash site and got out of their frames and walked over to the crash area. The Hound Plate was in pieces and smoke was still coming from it. Some flames came from one part of the plate. They walked around the outside perimeter. "Where could he be?" Mint asked Her dog ears perked up and said, "Eh?" She walked a little bit further and saw lying in the snow an injured Vermouth. He had burns, cuts, and bruises and his clothing was torn and a little burnt. Mint gasped and yelled, "Forte, Ranpha, Vanilla, Normad, over here!" "What is it?" Ranpha asked as she and the others ran over to where she was. Ranpha gasped at the sight of Vermouth. Forte ran over and felt his pulse and said, "It's a little faint but he's alive, we need to get him back to the ship!" "Forte, Ranpha, Vanilla, Normad, Mint, do you hear me?" they heard one of their communicators that Volcott made for them say. "Yes, we are here captain!" Ranpha answered. "Is everything okay? What happened out there?" Takuto asked. "One of the hounds almost got killed, we are bringing him back to base." Ranpha answered. "What!?" Takuto asked. "We will back on the ship." Forte reported and turned her communicator off while the others did the same thing with theirs. "Is it okay to do this?" Mint asked. "Yeah, that guy may come after us when he regains consciousness." Normad reminded them. "Whatever he is going through it maybe due to Milfeulle, you know she affected all of us in that special way, probably she did that to him. There is something about her luck which is to really light up everyone's hearts, now let's get out of here, I think a blizzard may blow in." Forte said. They nodded. Forte lifted Vermouth up and they all got back to their frames and flew back to the Lucky Ciel where they took him to the sick bay.**

**The girls and Normad returned to the main control room where they reported to Takuto about what happened. "So you're saying that the Hell Hounds shot their own down?" Takuto asked. "Yes, we saw it happen." Mint answered. "Not onluy that, we watched a frame take both the Cross Caliber and Lucky Star in some kind of cages." Ranpha said. "How can this happen?" Lester asked. "It's all because of what the princess possesses, the only way of saving her is head to where they took them both." Volcott answered. "Where is that?" Lester asked. "By the waves both frames are giving off, they are at the northern pole of this planet where they are planning to activate the lights in the magnetosphere." Volcott answered. "Well, let's get going and hurry, we don't have much time! Major Mary!" Takuto ordered. "Yes?" she asked. "Set the Lucky Ciel's course to the northern pole and speed her up!" he told her. "What?" Major Mary asked. "You heard me." He said. "If you say so!" she exclaimed. The Lucky Ciel's boosters came on and it launched heading for the northern pole. **_**We're coming princess, hold on. **_**Takuto thought to himself.**

_**What is this? Is this death? No it isn't, I feel like I am still alive. **_**Vermouth thought to himself. **_**Why am I still alive when I got shot down by my own comrades? I still remember when we all started. Cerberus was a beautiful planet then. **_** In the fields of Cerberus, a young Guinness, Camus, Vermouth, Riserva, and Red-Eye were playing. "Hey, Camus is it!" Vermouth exclaimed. "Aw, no fair, why can't you be it for once Vermouth!?" Camus asked. "Because I said so and I am the leader!" he exclaimed. "Who died and made you leader huh?" Guinness asked. "No one and when I say Camus is it he's it!" Vermouth answered. They started chasing each other playing tag. **_**We were so young and innocent then and until the comet hit, some of our families died and then Eonia took us in under his wing. **_** "I can't believe it, we are now working for royalty." Vermouth said. "Yes, all thanks to the power of the dark star, we are going into a very cold era." Red-Eye said. "And also an era of new beginning." Guinness said. "Boys, from this day forth we are known as the Hell Hounds, we bring hell and torment to anyone who comes in our way and if any of us will betray each other, they will be punished with death!" Vermouth exclaimed. "Death? Isn't that a little harsh?" Riserva asked. "It's not, it shows that the Hell Hounds will not take the ones that betray them lightly and live on without them, do you understand?" he answered. Riserva nodded. **_**A year or so later, our Hound Plates were given to us and all of us went through piloting lessons and flew our plates like pros and the citizens of Cerberus looked up to us like heroes until the day we learned about the Lucky Star Kingdom, never knew a new light would appear in our lives and that is when I saw her the princess and realized that the light inside of her heart warmed mine. Is this really worth to take someone people love away from them? **_

**Vermouth woke up and noticed his surroundings and said, "I'm not dead…" "Good, you're awake." He heard Mint say. He turned and asked, "Where's the princess?" "Unfortunately, she's been taken to the northern pole which we're heading there right now." She answered. "We need to hrry, who knows what Sherry's invention might do to her and her sister." Vermouth said. "Invention?" Mint asked. "Something to extract the light out of them forcefully." He answered. Mint gasped. "We better get there soon or it will be too late for them." He told her. In the northern pole, Sherry's assistants were connecting the rods and cables to both of the cages that held both the Cross Caliber and Lucky Star. "The cables are in place!" one of them exclaimed. "Good, now to incert the plugs." Sherry said. Two of the assistants went inside both of the frames and started placing the plugs on both Apricot's and Milfeulle's bodies. Both princesses were still unconscious. Both of their stars started to glow when one two of the plugs were touching the star charms. "Now to send them into the magnetosphere!" Sherry exclaimed as she pushed a button and both of the platforms went up and a hatch in the ceiling opened and the platforms went above the planet where they met the invisible magnetic waves that surrounded the planet. The waves hit both of the frames and the light started to radiate out of the cables and into the sphere which went all over the planet. The Lucky Ciel was still on course when they noticed what was going on. "What the hell?" Lester asked. "No way, it can't be." Forte said. "Yes, that's the princesses' light." Ranpha said. "We better get there and quick! Major Mary, how long until we get there!?" Takuto asked. "In one hour sir!" she answered. "Damn, we don't have much time!" Takuto exclaimed. "Can we take the frames instead sir?" Vanilla asked. "Vanilla, are you crazy?" Forte asked. "No, I am not, we need to save them after all." She answered. "You sure? It may be dangerous!" Takuto answered. "We can handle it and besides the frames are a lot faster than this vessel." Ranpha answered. "Very well, girls move out!" Takuto ordered. The four girls and Normad headed towards the hangar when Vermouth came from the sick bay wearing his torn and burnt jacket and said, "I am coming with you." "What? You're in no condition to fight!" Forte yelled. "I know but I can't let Eonia and Sherry hurt the princesses especially Milfeulle." He told them. "Very well, come on, you're riding in Happy Trigger." Forte told him. He nodded and they all boarded the frames and launched into the lightened planet heading towards the northern pole. At the northern pole, the radar picked up the Angel Frames' presence. "So, they're coming after all, Hell Hounds prepare to launch! We can't let them get in our way!" Sherry ordered. "Yes ma'am!" they all exclaimed. "So, it begins, the fight for the light, this will be interesting." Eonia said playfully.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: The Fight for the Light Begins!**

**The Angel Frames arrive at the northern pole where they saw the Hell Plates awaiting their arrival. "What the hell!?" Ranpha asked. "Don't tell me they waited for us!" Mint exclaimed. "By the looks of it they knew that we were coming." Normad said. Vanilla stood silent as she always did. "What should we do now?" Ranpha asked. "There is only one thing to do, we fight!" Forte answered. "What? You can't, what about the princess?" Vermouth asked. "That has to wait, the only way we can get through is fight our way through, even though we don't have the other combat frames which, according to Volcott, happen to be the Lucky Star, Cross Caliber, and Sharp Shooter, but the good thing is that we have ours still able to fight." Forte said. "Vermouth was that your voice we just heard?" they heard Riserva asked. "Yes, unfortunately, you pups haven't killed me." He answered. "I guess hell couldn't accept you very easily." Guinness said. "Shall we take down the frame that has our traitorous leader in it Riserva?" Red-Eye asked stoically. "Yes." Riserva answered. "Wait just a minute, you can't take on one frame just like that you bastards!" Ranpha yelled. "Why don't you just shut up!?" Red-Eye asked. "Grr, Forte go ahead and get the princess with Vermouth while I take out this Hell Plate!" Ranpha exclaimed. "Are you sure Ranpha?" Forte asked. "Of course, I am willing to beat this guy and save our princess, besides I can see a victory in my future." She answered. "Good luck." Forte said. "Forte, we wish you luck as well!" Mint exclaimed. "Mint? Vanilla?" she asked. "Vanilla and I are counting on you to save the princesses!" Mint answered. "God will give you the strength in doing so." Vanilla said. "Very well, good luck to you both as well! Come on Vermouth, we have two princesses to help and we are probably running out of time!" Forte exclaimed. Vermouth nodded. "Now tell me where this lab is!" she exclaimed. "Straight ahead, you can spot it with what looks like towers sticking out of the roof of a building." He told her. "Very well." She said and sped towards it. "Not so fast!" they heard Guinness yell and they saw his plate catch up and started firing at them. "Damn it! We don't have time to fight you!" Forte yelled. "Like if I cared, now die!" he yelled as he fired at her. "Hold on tight, this is going to be hell of a bumpy ride!" Forte exclaimed as she started dodging the shots and then started fighting back. **_**Hold on princesses, we are going to be there soon! **_** She thought to herself.**

**Milfeulle was unconscious in her frame along with her sister in the same condition in her frame. Their light kept on radiating through the plugs giving Cerberus the warmth and light. The snow around the lab started to melt. "Lady Sherry, good news, the snow is starting to melt around here." One of the scientists reported. "Good, it looks like the plan worked." Sherry said. "Good Sherry, we finally accomplished our goal of bringing the life we needed back on this planet." Eonia said. "I am glad that you're finally happy my master." She said with a smile. "Finally, I get to see that smile again that I haven't seen in so long return to your face." He said. Suddenly, he noticed a light coming from his pocket and he took it out and it was Chitose's star. "So, it's Miss Karasuma's little light, I thought she would be dead since I took it away from her, I guess not." He said. "What should I do with it sir?" Sherry asked. "Let's see if she decides to come to retrieve it." He answered. Back on the Lucky Ciel, Chitose opened her eyes and said underneath her oxygen mask, "My light…I must retrieve it, along with the princesses…." She sat up and took the plugs off the life monitors and pulled the IV needle out and took her oxygen mask off and got out of bed. She put her jacket on and walked out of the sick bay. The alarms blared alerting the nurses. They ran to where it was coming from and gasped. "Oh no, the patient escaped!" Nurse 1 exclaimed. "Attention everyone, Sharp Shooter has launched, I repeat, Sharp Shooter has launched!" "It can't be." Takuto said. "Chitose?" Lester asked. "Chitose, come in, you can't be up!" Volcott shouted. "Sorry Professor Volcott, I got something to do." She said and coughed as she flew off towards the northern pole. "No Chitose!" Lester shouted. "I guess her will is so strong that she decided to get up on her own even though her luck was taken away." Volcott said. "Professor…" Takuto started. "Don't wory, she is an amazing girl and I know she can save both Milfeulle and Apricot along with the others." Volcott said. "I hope so." Takuto said.**

**Back at the northern pole, the angel frames were still fighting the hell plates when they noticed another frame coming their way. "Hey, check that out, could that be?" Ranpha asked. "Let me take a closer look!" Mint exclaimed as the camera on Trick Master zoomed in and the image of Sharp Shooter appeared. "What the?" she asked. "Sharp Shooter!?" Ranpha asked. "How could…" Normad said. "Everyone, keep on fighting!" they heard Chitose say. "Chitose, you can't be out here!" Ranpha yelled as she dodged Red-Eye again. "I know, but hear me out, I am willing to die to save the princesses like you all are, don't worry about me but worry about yourselves!" Chitose told them. "She's right! Wait up Chitose, I am coming with you!" Forte exclaimed. "Sorry honey, we aren't done!" Guinness yelled. "Take this!" Forte yelled as she shot him down. He screamed and fell from the sky. "No Guinness!" Camus yelled. "Guys, keep on going, we will return with the princesses as promised!" Forte yelled. "God speed." Vanilla said. "Be careful you two!" Mint exclaimed. "Please come back!" Ranpha exclaimed. "We will!" Chitose exclaimed. "Let's go Chitose! We have two princesses to save!" Forte exclaimed. "Right!" Chitose exclaimed and the both of them shot forward to the lab. **_**We're coming Milfeulle and Apricot, even if we die in the process, we will get you back! **_** Forte thought to herself.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: The Truth About the Light Is Revealed!**

**Vanilla, Mint, and Ranpha were figihting the other three Hell Hounds while both Forte and Chitose were heading towards the lab. Both the Happy Tirgger and Sharp Shooter landed near thg lab's entrance. Vermouth, Chitose, and Vermouth ran inside the lab. "Well, what now?" Forte asked. "Since I know more about the frames, I will go with Vermouth since he knows about this place than we do." Chitose said. "I will try to find Eonia and whoever tried to shoot us down before both of the princesses were taken." Forte said. "Let's hurry, we better bring those frames down and now." Vermouth said and Chitose nodded. They went their separate ways and both Chitose and Vermouth were running down the hall towards the control room while Forte was running down the other hall trying to find Eonia. When Forte arrived at a big room, she found Sherry instead of Eonia. "So, the star knight appeared." She said. "Who are you and where's Eonia!?" Forte asked. "He's waiting for your friends of course." She answered. Forte gasped. In the main control room, Vermouth and Chitose saw that the frames were on raised platforms. "So, I am right, they are up there." Vermouth said. "What should we do to get them down?" Chitose asked. Vermouth ran over to the control panel and looked around for something that may lower the platforms. "What about this?" Chitose asked after she walked over and pulled a lever which the platforms came down. "Way to go." Vermouth said. "Must be women's intuition." Chitose told him with a smile. "And now to free them from their cages." Vermouth said. "Very good job Vermouth and Miss Karasuma." They heard Eonia from behind. They turned around and saw him walking over to him. "Now let's see if you can set them free." Eonia said. "Let them go Eonia, it's not worth taking a kingdom's precious royal princess without asking!" Chitose yelled. "I didn't have to ask, it is my desire that made me take her." Eonia told her. "Vermouth, go in and try to get both Milfeulle and Rico conscious and try to have them escape!" Chitose exclaimed. "What about you?" Vermoutth asked. "I will be fine, he has something that belonged to me." She told him. Vermouth nodded and ran over to both of the frames and he started trying to pull the cages. Lightning bolts started to come from the one that had the Lucky Star. Vermouth felt them shocking him and he kept on pulling and finally got the cage open and he ran into the Lucky Star where he found the unconscious Milfeulle with the plugs and cables on her. "Oh no, how could they do this to you?" he asked and went over to her and unplugged the cables that were connected to her star charm. "Now to find a way to wake you up." He said. He noticed his star charm glowing a new light and gasped. Milfeulle's star reacted to it and it grew enormous and swallowed them up.**

**Outside, Mint screamed as she was hit again. "No, Mint!" Ranpha yelled. Riserva cackled and said, "It's time for you to die!" The Trick Master got hit again and went down. "No Mint, Vanilla, can you try to get herr?" Ranpha asked. "We are a little busy now!" Normad yelled. The Harvester was trying to dodge Camus. "So, you rather care about your comrades more than fighting me?" Red-Eye asked. "My comrades mean everything to me! Take this!" Ranpha yelled as she started shooting back. "Sorry to say, your future is looking grim, bye bye." He said as he shot her down. Ranpha screamed. "No Ranpha!" Normad yelled. "Now it's your turn!" Camus yelled as he shot them down. They screamed as they were shot down. Back inside the lab, "So, are you going to fight or are you just going to stand there and smirk at me?" Forte asked as she took out her sword. "Never knew that the Lucky Star court would be stubborn," Sherry said as she took her sword out and the both of them started fighting. "So Miss Karasuma, you decided to wake up to get your light?" Eonia asked. "Maybe or maybe not, I have one question though, why did you have to kill my own father?" she asked. "Because, I couldn't let him get away with our own star." He answered. "I thought you wanted to get light for this planet and yet you still have the dark star inside of you." Chitose told him. "Why would you say that?" Eonia asked. "You don't know the true power of the light of luck!" she yelled. Chitose's light grew brighter. "What the hell?" he asked. "My light, like the other stars in the Lucky Star Kingdom are powered by the heart not evil! Your stars are powered by hate!" she answered. "It's not true!" Eonia yelled. "Oh it is, your hate for your environment drove you to kidnap Milfeulle." Chitose said. "Shut up!" Eonia yelled as he crushed the star charm in his hand. Chitose gasped and fell over and she said, "N-no….I was so close…" Her eyes went blank and she closed them. Eonia cackled and said, "Join your father in hell!"**

**Forte and Sherry were still fighting The both of them were huffing and puffing after separating from their fight. "Give up yet?" Sherry asked between breaths. "No, I never give up!" Forte answered. "Then come after me if you can!" Sherry yelled. Forte charged at her. Sherry also charged and the both of them clashed again and fought again. After a few swings, Sherry stabbed her and Forte went onto her knees as the sword was pulled out of her. Sherry cackled and she heard a gunshot and was hit by a bullet. "Why…how?" she asked. "There is one thing you don't know about me…it's that I carry a pistol…" Forte said with a smirk. The both of them fainted from their own blood loss. **_**Vermouth, hurry, it's all up to you and the princesses! **_** Forte thought to herself.**

**Vermouth woke up to a warmth and noticed that he was lying in a field and looked into the distance and noticed that there was a castle in the background. "Where am I? Am I still on Cerberus or am I somewhere else?" he asked. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Angel Wings Spread For the Light!**

**Vermouth was still standing in the field. He grabbed a small patch of grass and said, "It feels real but is this truly reality?" He saw a figure far away and noticed that it was Apricot. "The younger princess?" he asked. Apricot was wearing a dress similar to her sister's with the small wings. She also had a halo crown. He walked over to her and asked. "Is it really you young one?" "You…" she said. He nodded. "You are part of the Hell Hounds aren't you then how come are you here?" she asked. "I don't know but the only thing I only remembered was that I was swallowed up by your sister's light." He answered. "That explains it." She said. "One question, what is this place?" he asked her. "It is the future. My sister had this vision inside of her for a long time of the Lucky Star Kingdom and it's the only future that Ranpha doesn't know about either." She answered as she got up. "Where's your sister?" he asked. "I don't know, you did say that you and her both were sucked up by her light, she might be somewhere else or maybe not in this world." She answered. "Then let's find her." He said. "You are the only one who can find her, unfortunately I can't help." She told him. "Why!?" he asked. "I don't know." She answered. "Listen little one, you maybe the princess in line back in the present but it doesn't mean you can't be useful, you have the same light and you did come to Cerberus to save her, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Then help me find her! Who knows what is happening to the others right now!" he told her. "You're right, come on, let's go!" she exclaimed and started running. He followed her. **_**Princess Milfeulle, hold on we're coming to get you! **_** He thought to himself.**

"**So, the remaining three girls have been shot down." Eonia said as the Hell Hounds reported to them on the big screen monitor. "Yes sir, they won't be bothering us anymore." Riserva answered. "Too bad our comrade, Guinness Stout, was shot down." Camus reported. "His sacrifice will be most treasured since he continued with the plan unlike the traitorous Vermouth." Red-Eye said. "Well boys, make sure those girls are dead for sure by finding them, if they aren't dead, kill them." Eonia said. "Yes sir!" they all exclaimed and the screen went off. "Guinness' life is not the only one that was sacrificed, also Sherry's life went down the same road." Eonia said. He looked over at the still lit planet and said, "It is still beautiful, the light still burns." Back inside the world of Milfeulle, Apricot lead Vermouth to the palace which had some of its parts ruined while the rest still stood. "Are you sure that she is here?" Vermouth asked. Apricot nodded. "Well, here goes." He said as he went inside. Apricot followed him. They were walking down the hall and they arrived at the ruined throne room. They saw Milfeulle in ice. "Sister!" Apricot yelled. Vermouth ran over to her and hit the ice with a folded fist. "Damn! It can't be!" Vermouth exclaimed. "I guess her unconsciousness was a lot worser than mine." Apricot said. "We better get her out of this block of ice!" Vermouth told her. She nodded and went over to it and said, "Sister, please, wake up, everyone needs you! They want you back! You can't die now, your light is what brings life to our home!" "Please princess, you are needed yet again, the other girls maybe in danger even though they did risk their lives in the fight to save you!" Vermouth yelled. "Even take a look for yourself!" Apricot exclaimed as her star glowed and images of Ranpha, Vanilla, Normad, and Mint lying in their angel frames. Then an image of Forte lying on the floor of the lab lying in a puddle of blood. Then the image of Chitose with the shards of her star charm on the floor. "These girls risked their lives to save you like when you saved them! You saved Forte from her grief after losing her friends when they got attacked, Mint when her parents kicked her out when she decided not to take on the family fortune, you even changed Ranpha's hurtful ways of hurting people with her powers, and you saved Chitose's life! While Vanilla looked up to you as a role model!" Apricot exclaimed. They noticed that the star was starting to glow inside and the ice started to melt a little bit. "You even changed me and my evil ways, even though I ended up almost dead but I was able to survive because of your light, please princess, wake up!" he yelled. The ice melted and she fell over and Vermouth ran over to her. "Vermouth….Rico?" she asked. "Yes." Vermouth said. "Sis…" Apricot said and the clothes she was wearing disappeared and the imperial clothing she wore from before reappeared. "Now, time to return to the present everyone and bring the life back to everyone!" Milfeulle exclaimed. Both Vermouth and Apricot nodded. Milfeulle closed her eyes and her star glowed bright.**

"_**Mint, Ranpha, Vanilla, Normad, wake up!" **_** the three girls heard. "Princess?" Mint asked as she woke up. "Is that you?" Ranpha asked as she opened her eyes in her subconsciousness. Vanilla and Normad did the same thing. "Yes it's me, you three risked your lives and now it's my turn to help you! Now wake up and spread your wings and take those hell plates down!" Milfeulle exclaimed. Their stars glowed bright and they woke up and Harvester, Trick Master, and Kung-Fu Fighter all started glowing. "What the!?" Red-Eye asked. "What the hell is going on!?" Riserva asked. "I thought they were dead!" Camus yelled. They watched the frames glow a silver glow and healing the damage that was inflicted during the fight. Also from the light wings spread out of the frames. "What the!?" Red-Eye asked. "Are those wings?" Riserva asked. "Now it's our turn to take you down!" They heard Mint say. The frames went after them and they started fighting again. **_**"Forte, wakey wakey!" **_** Forte heard and she opened her eyes half way and asked, "Princess?" **_**"Yes it's me, you heart is still beating, now go and help the others!" **_** Milfeulle exclaimed. She nodded and her star glowed and her wound healed. She gasped in surprise. She got up and ran back to Happy Trigger and went inside of it and sat in the chair and the halo appeared on her head and the star synchronized with it and her frame sprouted wings as she took off. **_**"Chitose, CHitose!" **_** Chitose heard and said, "Princess, I am so sorry I tried to take Eonia down." Chitose said. **_**"It's all right, I am okay, your star is already healed, take a look!" **_** Milfeulle told her. She opened her eyes and saw it whole again and gasped. **_**"Now take it and help the others!" **_**she told Chitose. "But what about you!?" Chitose asked. **_**"Don't worry about me, I will return in one piece and I promise!" **_** she told her. Chitose nodded and sat up and took her star and placed it back on her choker and ran back to Sharp Shooter and took off and it also spread wings. In the Lucky Star and Cross Caliber, the cables, plugs, and cages released both of the frames. Milfeulle and Apricot woke up in their respective cockpits. "Thank goodness, Apricot you okay?" Vermouth asked. "Yes!" she answered. "Now, let's get out of here!" Vermouth exclaimed. "Wait, I need to finish something first." Milfeulle said. "What?" he asked. "Vermouth, I need you to leave with Rico, I have to talk to Eonia, it's time to finish this once and for all." She answered. "Good luck princess, I will be waiting for you once I get out of her safely." Vermouth told her. She nodded and said, "Now go!" she told him. He left Lucky Star and ran inside the Cross Caliber and said, "Take off!" "Right!" Apricot exclaimed as she did so and headed back towards the Lucky Ciel. **_**Please come back safe sis! **_** Apricot thought to herself.**

**ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: The Light of Peace**

**Forte and Chitose rejoined the other girls. "Forte! Chitose!" Mint exclaimed. "We are finally back and ready for business, let's do it girls!" Forte exclaimed. "Right!" they exclaimed and started fighting the remaining Hell Hounds. Apricot returned to the Lucky Ciel and landed in the hangar. Both she and Vermouth ran out of the Cross Caliber and headed to the main control room. Takuto, Lester, and Volcott saw them run in. "Vermouth, Rico!" Volcott exclaimed. "Wait, where's your sister, Apricot?" Takuto asked. "She's still at the lab, she said she has something to work out with Eonia, don't worry, she's okay!" Apricot exclaimed. "So glad she is all right." Takuto said. "But who knows if she'll come back alive though." Lester said. "Let's just cross our fingers and hope the best of luck for her." Volcott said. And they nodded in agreement. Back at the lab, Milfeulle walked up tto Eonia and yelled, "Eonia!" "Ah, princess nice to see you again!" he exclaimed. "You slime, you tried to kill my friends and take me and my sister's light from us. Your actions have gotten out of hand!" she yelled. "I was doing good for my planet and have you seen the snow melting already?" he asked. "I don't care, you are nothing but a sick man who took advantage of both me and Apricot so now I must punish you!" she yelled and her star charm glowed. "Huh?" he asked. A staff with a big star on the top of it appeared. "What the?" Eonia asked. "What you see is the true power of my light! Now time for you to lose! In the poweer of the stars of the Lucky Star Kingdom, I banish the evil darkness and bring the eternal light to this planet!" she exclaimed and the star on the top of the staff glowed and a beam came out of it and went into the magnetosphere.**

**On the Lucky Ciel, they were watching the light coming out of the lab lighting up the sky and the planet. "What is going on?" Lester asked. "Looks like she unlocked the Lucky Star staff!" Apricot exclaimed. "The what?" Vermouth asked. "It is a staff that the royals of the Lucky Star Kingdom can only unlock with their own hearts and can be used to take out the darkness and how she is using it to light up the planet." Apricot answered. "Wait, you can also unlock it?" Takuto asked. She nodded. The Hell Hounds and the other angel frames were surrounded by the light. "What is going on?" Riserva asked. "The princess is using the true power of the star." Mint answered. "Look, the snow is actually melting." Camus said. They saw the fields turning green and flowers reappearing. "Our home, it's back to normal." Red-Eye said and he noticed his star glowing a bright silver light. "Our stars, they're changing." Riserva said. On the ground at Guinness' plate's crash site, his star glowed a bright silver light and he woke up and asked, "Where am I?" He noticed that he was lying in a grassy patch of field and sat up. He saw his crashed plate still smoking and looked at the blue sky and said, "It is not dark anymore, could it be?" Vermouth noticed his star glowing the same kind of light. "The light reached me." He said and smiled.**

**Milfeulle's staff still glowed bright and then turned to Eonia and said, "It's your turn now." "What are you going to do to me?" he growled. "I am going to banish you to the eternal realm of darkness!" she answered. He screamed as his dark star charm glowed bright and swallowed him into it and the star disappeared with him inside of it. Milfeulle's staff stopped glowing and disappeared. "Now Cerberus is at peace." She said and went back to her frame and flew back to the Lucky Ciel. When she got back to the control room, Apricot ran to her and hugged her and said, "I am so glad you're back!" "I told you I would return in one piece." Milfeulle told her. Vermouth there is one thing I need to give the princess though." Vermouth told her. "Huh?" Apricot asked as she let go. Vermouth kissed her. Milfeulle blushed. "There is one thing I wanted to tell you since you changed my life." He told her. "Which is?" she asked. "I love you." He told her. She smiled and hugged her and he hugged her back. "Awww!" Apricot exclaimed. Back at Eonia's palace, the other Hell Hounds were standing in the former prince's throne room when the Lucky Star court arrived with Vermouth. "So you return." Guinness said. "Yes but not for long boys, I am leaving Cerberus and stay on Elle Ciel with my new love." Vermouth told them. "What?" they asked. Verrmouth looked at Milfeulle and they looked at him too. "You fell for the princess!?" Camus asked. "I can't believe it." Riserva said. "What are we going to do without you though?" Guinness asked. "Even though Eonia disappeared and Sherry is dead, Riserva, you are now in charge." Vermouth answered. "What? Me!?" Riserva asked. Vermouth nodded and said, "Precisely Prince Riserva!" He turned to Milfeulle and said, "Shall we go ma cherie?" Milfeulle nodded and held out her hand and he took it and the both of them left. "Well guys, take care of Cerberus and its light!" Mint exclaimed. "And if you have any problems, you know where to go!" Forte exclaimed. "Bye guys!" Ranpha exclaimed. They watched the girls leave and they waved at the Lucky Ciel as it left and the planet Cerberus had a new bright future ahead.**

**Back on Elle Ciel, the Lucky Ciel returned to the Lucky Star Kingdom where it was still dark. Milfeulle fixed the kingdom by giving its light back and the kingdom was back to normal. "So this kingdom is back to normal." Vermouth said. He was wearing the noble robes of the kingdom. "Yes, now we are peaceful once again." She answered. "Not only that the citizens are at peace knowing that their princess has returned." Vermouth told her. "And with a new prince." Milfeulle said. The both of them smiled and they kissed. Fireworks exploded for the both of them and the new future of the Lucky Star Kingdom.**

**The End**


End file.
